Chthonic
by Red Dawn's Blossom
Summary: He climbed on top of her, straddling her waist, gripping her wrists tightly and bringing his face close to hers. “Care to repeat that?” SasuSaku; Slight AU
1. Incipient

Woo! My first fiction! (FINALLY!!!) I've probably said "my first fiction" to 3 stories so far x3

Just seeing how this works :D

Naruto is not mine xP sadly

* * *

Sakura breathed in deeply, catching the scent of a man, tired from work and ripe in age. She grinned. It's been a while since she had a decent meal. Actually, the most recent meal that didn't consist of an old pot head was... a few months ago? She wasn't completely sure. She left her small apartment quickly, not wasting time in pin-pointing his location. Just a few blocks away. Her grin broke into a smile, sharp fangs protruded from where her canines were located. Yes, she would feed quite well tonight.

Sasuke watched as the pitiful human stumbled, yet again. He sighed, and thought back to when he was a human. Ah, such grotesque memories... Sasuke's eyes shot into focus as he saw a flash of pink. His target was coming to feed. He knew she would. She wouldn't resist such easy prey.

Sakura slowed to a jog and called to the human, asking him to wait up.

"Hi! I was just wondering if I could walk with you... its sort of freaky being out here all alone." Sakura played the part of an innocent little girl perfectly.

"Umm... well... where do you live? I guess I could walk you home..." He was uncertain, curious as to how a young, beautiful girl like her would be out this late, in this area. His hand shot to the back of his head, a nervous habit he wasn't able to break.

Sakura grinned inwardly. He was falling into her trap perfectly. They walked a few more blocks before she spotted a nice alley way. It didn't take her long to figure out how she was going to get him in there. She turned towards him and immediately started advancing, causing him to move back and fall into the small opening. She smiled now, showing the man her fangs, and scenting his fear. Oh, how she reveled in this smell!

"Stop." A bored voice called from outside of the alley. Sakura turned to look, spotting another man. He was extremely tall, easily outgrowing her by a foot. His eyes were obsidian black, and his hair was raven with almost blue highlights. Her eyes wandered from his chiseled face to his strong body. He probably lifted, or did one hell of a job. She hissed at him, baring her fangs, attempting to scare the would-be human away.

But Sasuke didn't flinch. He hardly even looked at her... well, at her face. He was checking her body out. She had luxurious pink locks that hung down a little below her small, defined waist. Her eyes were a sparkling sage green, her neck looked... delectable, so tasteful, but he didn't dare make a move. Her breasts were large, but didn't look unnatural as some girls did. She had a toned stomach, which was showing under a dark red tank top, and her hips were average sized. He continued his search, looking at her pale, long legs. He noticed that her entire complexion was pale... just as a creature of his species would be. He frowned, recalling why he had to be here.

"Sakura Haruno, release the human and step away from him." He told her in a detached voice. No, he didn't care for this job, but that didn't matter. He was good at it, and it paid well.

"And what if I don't?" She challenged, though she got off of the terrified man. This was _her _meal, not his!

"Then I will have to make you." He replied, this time there was a slight edge to his voice. He _wanted_ to make her... to press his body up to hers, to hear her heart pounding against her chest as he held a kunai to her untouched neck... He should his head quickly, dismissing the images from his mind before he thought anything else implying.

She grabbed the human man's collar and threw him out of the alley, not minding the fact that she was letting him go. This vampire male was threatening her, stopping her from doing what she wanted, and she would have to show him she was no pushover.

So much for that plan.

As soon as she threw a punch towards him, he grabbed her fist easily and held her hands behind her back in traditional police form.

"I told you not to fight me." He said sarcastically, tightening his grip painfully. She only struggled against him, trying in vain to get away.

After a while of struggling, she stopped. He wasn't going to release her anytime soon, and her struggling was starting to wear her out. She sighed and slumped against him, shocking him and sending him off guard for a second before he tensed up again. He leaned towards her ear and whispered seductively, "Your tricks may work with other men, but not me." He chuckled before releasing her arms and wrapping his around her waist tightly. Her eyes widened in surprise before she glared.

"I'm not tricking anyone!" She defended weakly, feeling suddenly light headed. No _way _is this guy affecting her like this! Before she could do anything more he started planting kisses on her jaw line, moving down along her neck before sucking harshly on one spot. She moaned unconsciously, blushing afterwards. No, she would not let him get his satisfaction by hearing her pleasure. She quickly bit down on her tongue, taking the focus off of the pleasure and onto the pain. But this pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt so unexpectedly. She gasped and almost collapsed as he bit into her neck, savoring her sweet flavor of blood. She struggled violently, renewing her strength. She could NOT let this happen! Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she felt her life being drained from her. She pulled against him one last time before she passed out.

* * *

Its pretty short... hmph, I'll make 'em longer if I feel like it, but I'm being slightly hypocritical, considering I have short chapters. Hehe.

: ) Don't kill me! I think this is pretty good, considering that I just pulled it out from this file and decided, "What the hay! Let's upload this x3" hehe, Tell me what you think :) And if you think I should continue this, or don't care xD


	2. Misprize

Alright! Tehe, you guys like this? Thanks :D I'll keep this going, cause I'm really anxious to get the plot… thicker xD BTW… If you want to know what all these big words mean, just ask x3 I'll be more than glad to tell you

Naruto is not mine xP

Sakura's eyes flickered open, closed, continuing in this pattern for a few moments more before finally opening completely and taking in the room she was situated in.

The walls were grey stone-like tile, cut into large squares along the wall the bed was placed. Light hardwood flooring covered the room, with a dark grey shag rug at the foot of the bed. Speaking of the bed: it was on the ground, with a wood paneling over the side and no space underneath to hide. _There goes that plan_, she thought wryly. The sheets were a black, as well as the pillow next to hers. She was resting on a dull grey-blue pillow and comforter. There were no pictures of family, or any personal items to be honest, just blank wall space. On one side of the bed there was a large balcony, overlooking a beautiful garden, complete with a single Sakura tree. Hmm… the doors were open, and it didn't sound like anyone was outside.

Sakura shot up, only to collapse. _Damn_, she recalled that he had made her pass out from the blood loss. She growled openly, as if daring him to appear. _Who is _he_ anyways?_ She wondered. He had never told her his name, yet he knew hers. And if she was correct, he wore the emblem of a high ranking officer for… "Oh shit!" She uttered, before renewing the struggle of standing. There was no way she was going to get caught; she did not want to deal with _her_ again. She finally got herself to the edge of the bed and forced herself up, her stride slow and with a slight limp.

When Sakura finally got herself to the balcony, she realized why he left the doors open. She felt as though she was going to pass out again, yet she couldn't have gone more than ten feet. She whimpered in frustration, before falling to the floor again.

"I thought you were smarter than this." A voice called a few feet behind her. She twisted her head slowly, and noting that it was, in fact, the same man as in the alley way… the one who had taken so much blood, caused her to be so vulnerable.

"You… bastard!" She hissed, attempting to stand. He was over to her in a flash, and lifted her before tossing her lightly onto the bed and arriving there within the same second. He climbed on top of her, straddling her waist, gripping her wrists tightly and bringing his face close to hers.

"Care to repeat that?" He growled, before lifting his head and holding her wrists together with one hand. He pointed at the swirling mark on his right arm and smirked. "You know what this is. Don't cross me, or you know what will happen."

She glared at him. "Of course I know what that means!" She wiggled her left arm slightly. "If you let me go, I'll show you exactly what I mean."

Sasuke just stared at her, giving her a of-course-I-know-what-your-talking-about look, before speaking. "I know. I've read your file, Haruno Sakura, and I know that you betrayed Tsunade and our creator."

Sakura visibly winced at the name of her former mentor, as well as almost-mother. It had been a while… she thought time would ease the sharp pang in her chest at that name. Looks like she was wrong. The memories faded as much as the tattoo symbolizing her status as a Hunter did. None.

"Don't speak of her to me!" She spat, tossing her head to the side and avoiding eye contact with the man atop her. She then realized that she did not know the man's name. "What's your name, anyways?"

"You don't need to know." He smirked, before releasing her wrists and sliding off of her. "But, since you don't seem too bad, I'll tell you. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened before narrowing as she rubbed her sore wrists. "Why would you, a high-class Hunter, have to come after _me_, a simple rogue? I'm sure you have worse vampires to hunt." She tried to keep the surprise at his name to a minimum in her voice, but it was hard to conceal the fact that she was so _obviously_ wanted by the Society.

"I have accepted an S-Class mission to bring you back here. We are at war with the humans who know of us… the 'People of Faith' they call themselves. They have figured out something, some way to get past our healing abilities. Tsunade will explain more when you meet with her." Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes widened.

_Oh, great. Now, I have to see Tsunade. In person. How can today get any better?_ She cursed under her breath.

He smirked at her. "I see you have taken up quite a few habits from her."

Sakura's eyes softened, and she found herself surprised by the fact that she was willing to pour her heart out to a man who almost killed her. "She… She took me in… when I first turned, I mean. No one was there. We still don't know who bit me, who turned me. She was like a mother to me. She taught me everything I needed to know about how to be a vampire. I… learned a lot from her." Sakura smiled, but it was wistful, containing ancient sadness.

"Why did you leave?" Sasuke was to the point, and held accusation in his voice, though he did try and conceal it slightly. Sakura heard it, and her face immediately darkened. Everyone was going to ask her that… she just wasn't ready to tell anyone. If she was being honest with herself, she would have to say that she didn't even know why she did it. It was definitely an impulsive decision, and it wasn't like she never thought about her life before.

"I don't need to tell _you_." She grumbled, getting up from the bed and feeling dizzy. She swayed before Sasuke sighed and got up, holding her so she did not tip.

"I think I took too much." He chuckled. "Your blood tastes good." He told her in a conversational tone.

"I can't say I hear that every day." She glowered at him. Then she thought back to how amazing it felt when he kissed her jaw, her neck, and realized they were in a very suggestive position, with her body pressed against his. She dropped her glare and tried to pull away, but he held tight, his hands wrapped around her body. She couldn't struggle due to blood loss, and it was cozy. He was warm compared to her, as if he was back from working out. She didn't know how long they stood like this.

"Tsunade wants to see you." He announced suddenly, pulling away abruptly. Sakura swayed again, but this time he just grabbed her elbow, holding her until she stopped tipping and stood still. He lead her to the door and out into a hallway, covered in light cream carpeting. They walked a while, making a few turns here and there before they stopped in front of a door. Inside, they yell of an annoyed woman echoed throughout the length of hallway, causing the two to cover their sensitive ears.

A plaque was screwed into the door, signaling that Sakura was back, and was now going to face the wrath of a woman who knew no boundaries when it came to her anger.

Love the ending!! Hehe

The "swirly pattern" is an ANBU symbol, if you didn't figure it out x3

Umm… 3-5 reviews please?


	3. Author Notes

Guys:

I have this story on indefinite hold. I lost my 3rd chapter and, well, I have no motivation for it. There are other stories I'd prefer you read (Inside Betrayal, mostly) because I have actually thought it out.

I may delete this story, depending on if I can find motivation.

Sorry about that, if you REALLY want me to keep this story, tell me. Other than that, I think I may just drop it.

~Yankee


End file.
